gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/2019 Wiki Olympics
See Also: Wiki Olympics - 2018 Wiki Olympics Alright, hello! Ladies and gents, wikians of all ages, after much anticipation, preparation and excitement on my part, the time has (almost) finally come. Who will win it all this year? Can the beast known only as El Underdog (how can he be an underdog when he keeps fuckin winning?) be stopped? Will his streak die? Welcome to the 2019 Wiki Olympics. In this competition, there are a total of seven different events held on four different games. This includes our two new events, Spleef and Secret Hitler. To refresh everyone or to introduce our newcomers to how the standings work, here is a quick explanation: Gold medal is worth three points, Silver is worth two and Bronze is worth one and any finish below Bronze does not net any points. If there is a tie for first place following the final event, a tiebreaker will be held. For the very first time, there is only a single prize to be obtained. The 2019 Wiki Olympics are being done in the name of charity. Every participant will represent a charity of their choosing, and if you finish these Olympic games in first place, $50 USD will be donated in your name (or mine if i win) to this charity. Players can support the same charity should they choose. The winner will also be gifted a month of Discord Nitro. To sign up for the 2019 Wiki Olympics, message me privately on Discord at Ned Edgewalker#5543. You will be required to complete a very quick participation survey before competing. All competitors will be invited to the Wiki Olympics Discord channel on July 1st. The 2019 Wiki Olympics are scheduled to begin on July 7th. Competitors Standings Charities Descriptions taken from Wikipedia *Amnesty International - Supported by Ned Edgewalker, Sam Darkwalker and Albert Spark - Amnesty International (commonly known as Amnesty or AI) is a London-based non-governmental organization focused on human rights. The organization says it has more than seven million members and supporters around the world. The stated mission of the organization is to campaign for "a world in which every person enjoys all of the human rights enshrined in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights and other international human rights instruments." *American Foundation for Suicide Prevention - Supported by Nults McKagan, Zoomer and Storm - The American Foundation for Suicide Prevention (AFSP) is a voluntary health organization based in New York, NY, with a public policy office based in Washington, D.C., and local chapters in all 50 states in the United States. The organization’s stated mission is to “save lives and bring hope to those affected by suicide.” *Médecins Sans Frontières - Supported by Jeremiah Garland - Médecins Sans Frontières, sometimes rendered in English as Doctors Without Borders, is an international humanitarian medical non-governmental organisation (NGO) of French origin best known for its projects in conflict zones and in countries affected by endemic diseases. In 2015, over 30,000 personnel — mostly local doctors, nurses and other medical professionals, logistical experts, water and sanitation engineers and administrators — provided medical aid in over 70 countries. Most staff are volunteers. *World Cancer Research Fund - Supported by Marc Warfury - World Cancer Research Fund International is a leading authority on cancer prevention research related to diet, weight and physical activity. We are a not-for-profit organisation that leads & unifies a network of cancer prevention charities with a global reach. These charities are the American Institute for Cancer Research in the US, World Cancer Research Fund UK, Wereld Kanker Onderzoek Fonds in the Netherlands and World Cancer Research Fund Hong Kong. Since it started in 1982, the World Cancer Research Fund network has been a pioneer in research and health information on the link between food, nutrition, physical activity and the prevention of cancer. *charity: water - Supported by Squirto19 - Charity: water (stylized as charity: water) is a non-profit organization that provides drinking water to people in developing nations. The organization was founded in 2006 and has helped fund 24,537 projects in 24 countries, benefiting over 8.2 million people. Overall, the organization has raised over US$200 million as of January 11, 2016. *CHADD - Supported by Ryan - Children and Adults with Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (CHADD) was founded in 1987 in response to the frustration and sense of isolation experienced by parents and their children with ADHD. At that time, one could turn to very few places for support or information. Many people seriously misunderstood ADHD. Many clinicians and educators knew little about the disability, and individuals with ADHD were often mistakenly labeled “a behavior problem,” “unmotivated,” or “not intelligent enough.” ADHD is medically and legally recognized as a treatable yet potentially serious disorder, affecting up to nine percent of all children, and approximately four percent of adults. *International Association for Suicide Prevention - Supported by Sharple ''- The International Association for Suicide Prevention (IASP) is an international suicide prevention organization. Founded by Erwin Ringel and Norman Farberow in 1960, IASP, which is in an official relationship with the World Health Organization, is dedicated to preventing suicidal behaviour and providing a forum for mental health professionals, crisis workers, suicide survivors and other people in one way or another affected by suicidal behaviour. The organization now consists of professionals and volunteers from over 50 countries worldwide. The IASP also co-sponsors World Suicide Prevention Day on September 10 every year, with the World Health Organization. *American Red Cross - ''Supported by Geo - The American Red Cross (ARC), also known as The American National Red Cross, is a humanitarian organization that provides emergency assistance, disaster relief, and disaster preparedness education in the United States. It is the designated US affiliate of the International Federation of Red Cross and Red Crescent Societies and the United States movement to the International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement. Events Events are listed in chronological order '' Minecraft - Spleef ''Sunday, July 7, 2019 - 5:00 PM (PST)/8:00 PM (EST) Gold: Ryan - Defeated Sam Darkwalker 3-0 in the Final Silver: Sam Darkwalker - Lost to Ryan 0-3 in the Final'' ''Bronze: Nults McKagan - Defeated Sharple 3-2 in the Bronze medal series'' The Spleef tournament worked as follows: the tournament began as a giant free-for-all battle royale. The objective was to reach four wins in the free-for-all format to move on to the final four. PVP was not allowed in these rounds and competitors were disqualified for non-incidental hitting. Once the final four is reached, the first competitor win a game secured their place in the final. The other three competitors faced off in a 1v1v1, the winner of which moved onto the final. After this, the final two remaining fought in a 1v1, Best of Five series; first to three wins. The winner of this duel wins Bronze. The final was a Best of Five series; first to three won the Gold medal. The loser won Silver. '''Event Summary After exactly 18 months of waiting, opening day of the 2019 Wiki Olympics was upon us, and the anticipation was widespread. There were many newcomers in attendance; this was the first Wiki Olympic event for Jeremiah Garland, Sharple, Ryan and Albert Spark. In total, there were eight people who participated in Spleef. This matches the total number of participants throughout the entire 2018 Wiki Olympics. After an inspirational speech from GFW President Andrew Mallace and the lighting of the olympic torch, the games began. From the very beginning of the games, Ryan distanced himself from the rest of the pack. He, by far, was the fastest and the first first person to cross the 4 win threshold and move onto the final four, doing so in under 30 minutes. After Ryan's victory, the tournament went nearly another hour before another competitor crossed the four win threshold; this time it was Sam. Sharple followed suit afterwards. And finally, after two hours, Nults advanced after a massive choke by Ned, where he inexplicably shouted "LET'S DO THIS" before falling into the lava pit unassisted. Some say you can still hear his cries throughout the olympic stadium to this day. All other competitors had two wins in the free-for-all. So the final four was set: Ryan, Sam, Sharple and Nults. Once again, seemingly at will, Ryan was the first to advance to the Spleef Final. And he was swiftly joined by... Sam Darkwalker. It's important to note that, dating back to the 2016 Wiki Olympics, Sam had never finished higher than Bronze in the Wiki Olympics. Simply advancing to the final clinched Sam the Silver medal, ending this streak. But before the final, Nults and Sharple had to face off for Bronze. The newcomer, Sharple, would be looking to bring Nults' infamous Olympics medal streak to a screeching halt. Nults' experience appeared to play a factor early, as he climbed to a small but still important 1-0 lead. However, this was quickly closed by Sharple who tied the series at 1-1 the game afterwards. After an intense game 3, Nults once again pulled out to a small lead of 2-1. However, this gap was once again closed shortly thereafter by Sharple, tying the series at 2-2. Game 5 was an extremely short affair: Sharple charged at Nults at full speed, attempting to cut the ground from under him. However, Nults used this to his advantage and played defensively, knocking Sharple into the lava soon after. With this win, Nults extended his medal streak to 9 consecutive Wiki Olympic events where he has placed Bronze or better. Consequently, to this point, he has never done worse than Bronze in Wiki Olympic competition, as this streak dates back to the unfinished 2016 Wiki Olympics. And then it was time for the Spleef Finals. At this point, it had become abundandtly clear to everyone in attendance that Sam was a huge underdog, and from the get-go, Ryan did not disappoint. There's not much to say. It was almost academic. Ryan clean swept Sam 3-0 to win his first Olympic medal; Gold. Cards Against Humanity '''''Thursday, July 11, 2019 - 1:00 PM (PST)/4:00 PM (EST) Cards Against Humanity is a card game where the objective is to pair a white card from your deck with the black card provided in order to create the funniest combination. The Cards Against Humanity tournament will work as follows: Gold medal is determined by games won; you must win two games to win Gold. You must win two games to win Gold. Silver and Bronze are determined by total score over the course of the tournament. The rules for the Cards Against Humanity tournament are as follows: *You cannot use DMs to determine which card belongs to who. Though this is very hard to monitor, it’s just a scumbag thing to do so just don’t do it and have fun ok? *This event is often accompanied with a healthy dose of salt so here’s a reminder that, at the core, the wiki olympics are for some friends to have fun playing games together, so just cool it a bit if your card doesn’t get picked. Minecraft - Hunger Games Sunday, July 14, 2019 - 4:00 PM (PST)/7:00 PM (EST) The only REAL Battle Royale game, Hunger Games is a game where your objective is to be the last one standing. You can find various weapons and other items on the map to use to your advantage. The Hunger Games tournament will work as follows: Gold medal is determined by games won; you must win two or three (TBD) games to take home Gold. Silver and Bronze are determined by total kill count over the course of the tournament. There is a strong possibility that the Hunger Games tournament will have to be completed over two days. If the tournament lasts over four hours without a conclusive winner on day one, a second date will be scheduled. The rules of the Hunger Games tournament are as follows: *At the beginning of the game, there is a 90-second grace period where PVP is not allowed. Hitting another player during this grace period will result in disqualification from the game. During this grace period, every player must ''run into the cornucopia. *Communicating with another player after you die to give them an advantage is strongly prohibited, and is considered cheating. Doing so will result in disqualification from the tournament. *A total of four Hunger Games maps are being used for this tournament. At the conclusion of a game, a five-minute intermission will take place to change the map over. After four games, the map rotation will be shuffled and begin again. *Every game will have a timer of 25:00. If and when this timer ends, all alive players are required to return to the cornucopia within three minutes, or they will be teleported. Skribbl.io ''Wednesday, July 17, 2019 - 6:00 PM (PST)/9:00 PM (EST) Skribbl.io, also known as Draw My Thing is a game where the objective is to draw various different items or topics within a 60-90 second time limit. Points are scored if other players can correctly guess the word of what it is you’re drawing within this time limit. The Skribbl.io tournament will work as follows: three games of consisting of four rounds each will be played, and at the end of these games the total points across all three games will determine Gold, Silver and Bronze. The rules for the Skribbl.io tournament are as follows: *Don’t cheat and use DMs. As we’ve established, it’s scummy ok? Secret Hitler Saturday, July 20, 2019 - 6:00 PM (PST)/9:00 PM (EST) Secret Hitler 'is a hidden identity game where the objective is to pass enough Liberal or Fascist policies to win the game. As a member of the Fascist team, your objective is to conceal your identity to the Liberal team and pose as one of them, all as a rouse to help elect Hitler as Chancellor by covertly passing enough Fascist policies. As a member of the Liberal team, your objective is to seek out and expose the Fascists hiding among you to ensure that you can pass enough Liberal policies to get the win, while preventing Fascist policies from being passed to prevent Hitler from becoming Chancellor. Secret Hitler can be complicated to learn when you're playing for the very first time, so if you haven't played before, please read this to learn the basics of how to play. ''The Secret Hitler tournament will work as follows: *The tournament will be decided by a points system. Competitors recieve 2 points for a victory as a Fascist and 1 point for a victory as a Liberal. The tournament will last eight games, and at the end of the tournament the player with the most points wins Gold and so-on. The rules for the Secret Hitler tournament are as follows *dms are bad don't be a dick Minecraft - Capture the Flag ''Wednesday, July 24, 2019 - 12:00 PM (PST)/3:00 PM (EST)'' '''Capture the Flag is a game where the objective is to capture your opponent's’ flag and return it to your home base successfully. The type of Capture the Flag game that is played will be heavily determined by the number of competitors present on the day of the contest. Regardless of version, it is almost certain that Capture the Flag will be the longest event in the 2019 Wiki Olympics in-terms of duration, with the 2018 edition lasting just over four hours. If less than eight players are present, the event will be identical to the Capture the Flag event in the 2018 Wiki Olympics, where it is a Free-for-All version of the event and players may place their flag anywhere within the restricted map area. At the beginning of the game, players are given obsidian to protect their flag and their flag itself. If eight or more players are present, this event is automatically switched into a team event. Teams are randomly determined using the almighty fruit machine. The teams will consist of 2-3 competitors each (depending) and teams will compete in a small tournament bracket in series of Best of Three until a winner is determined. If there are at least four separate teams a match between the losing teams will be setup to determine who wins Bronze. The rules for the Free-for-All CTF tournament are as follows: *At the onset of the match, players will have a five minute grace period to place their block down somewhere on the map. Failure to do so within these five minutes will result in disqualification. Intentionally not doing so and lying about it is cheating and will result in disqualification from the game and a leaderboard penalty. *If a players’ flag is captured, they have ten minutes to recapture it without dying. If they are killed or die within these ten minutes attempting to recapture their flag, they are eliminated. If the timer runs out, they are eliminated. If the player is successfully able to recapture their flag and place it back at their home base, this timer is reset and they are saved from elimination. *To avoid a scenario like what occurred in the 2018 Wiki Olympics, the commands /back and /home will be disabled. *After the 20:00 minute mark is reached, players will be required to state the exact coordinate location of their flag to all other competitors. Refusing or giving false coordinates is considered cheating and will result in a leaderboard penalty. *Flags must be placed above ground. Players can build any kind of defenses they choose (i.e. encase their flag in obsidian, lava, etc.), so long as their flag itself is not underground. The rules for the Team CTF tournament are as follows: *At the onset of the match, teams will have a ten minute grace period prepare defenses and search for any items hidden around the map. *If a teams’ flag is captured, they have ten minutes to recapture it without dying. If a player dies, they are eliminated temporarily. If both/all members of a team die, the game is over. If, for example, one member of a team is killed but the other manages to recapture their teams’ flag, the other member of their team is revived. *Flags cannot be moved from their original spot. Players can build any kind of defenses they choose, so long as their flag is not moved. Minecraft - Cactice Sunday, July 28, 2019 - 5:00 PM (PST)/8:00 PM (EST) The proverbial main event of the Wiki Olympics, 'Cactice '''is a game where the objective is primarily to knock your opponent off of the Cactice platform using your special Knockback III Cactice Stick. Victory can also be achieved by killing your opponent with your Cactice Stick, or in the case of Cactice+ can be achieved by knocking your opponent into a lava pit or TNT trap. ''The Cactice tournament will work as follows: the tournament will begin with a round robin. In this round robin, every competitor will face off in 1v1s against each other competitor once in a Best of Three series. An example of this from the 2018 Wiki Olympics can be seen here. The final standings in the round robin will determine seeding for the tournament bracket. If any tiebreakers are necessary, they will be held prior to the tournament bracket beginning. Depending on how many competitors are present for the tournament, this may result in a bye for the competitors who finish first and second. An example of this from the 2018 Wiki Olympics can be seen here. The matchup for Bronze is contested between the losers of the semifinals prior to the beginning of the Gold Medal matchup. Prior to the beginning of the tournament bracket matchups, a coin toss will be held. The winner of the coin toss will be able to choose which Cactice platform they play on. The three Cactice platforms available in the tournament are Speed Cactice, Cactice+ (also known as “New Cactice”) and Classic Cactice. Round 1 matchups are Best of Five. Round 2 (if necessary) and the Semifinals are Best of Seven. The matchup for Bronze is Best of Nine. The Gold Medal Matchup™ is a Best of Eleven. The rules of the Cactice tournament are as follows: *On Cactice+, if a player is knocked off of level two but somehow survives by landing on a lava pit below (without falling in of course), they are ruled SAFE and must climb back up to level two to finish the round. Category:Blog posts Category:Contests